1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a game system and control method of the game system, and link system.
2. Description of the Related Art
A slot machine known as one kind of gaming machine is constituted so as to: start a game by a player inserting gaming mediums into a predetermined area of the slot machine; rearrange symbols in predetermined areas of the slot machine; and award a prize, based upon a combination of the rearranged symbols. In addition, the above slot machines are generally constituted to judge whether or not a winning combination allowed to award a prize is established, based upon whether or not a predetermined number of symbols of the same type (for example, “CHERRY” or “7”) is arranged along a preset payline. In the conventional slot machine, in a case where a predetermined number or more of symbols of the same type are arranged, it has been a common routine to award a prize, based upon the number of the aforementioned arranged symbols, regardless of the payout line.
Further, a bonus awarded if a combination of special symbols has been rearranged is set, and a payout referred to as a so called jackpot is awarded. In this manner, entertainability of the slot machines is enhanced. Alternatively, a probability of winning a jackpot is generally kept down, and among players, such jackpot is known as an incidentally acquirable prize.
Conventionally, a plurality of gaming machines are provided which are linked via a network by a plurality of players and in which the players enjoy games while sharing a jackpot in groups. For example, International Patent WO99/03078 discloses a game system in which a plurality of gaming machines and a jackpot controller are connected via a network. In this system, the jackpot controller performs a process of selecting one of a plurality of gaming machines connected via a network, and then, changing a mode of a gaming machine selected as a feature game mode for winning a jackpot. While the jackpot controller controls gaming machines, games per se are always executed at these gaming machines.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,311,598 and 7,311,604 each disclose a game system in which: a plurality of gaming machines and a jackpot controller are interconnected via a network; and a shared jackpot payment display panel linked with layout of the gaming machines is provided. In this system, the jackpot controller selects one from among a plurality of networked gaming machines; further selects one from among various jackpot payment rates displayed on the jackpot payment display panel; and controls a jackpot payment condition for the selected gaming machine accordingly.
In the abovementioned game system, a condition for winning a prize such as a jackpot is that a network connection is established; and therefore, a probability of winning a prize is identical to another one irrespective of a reserved amount of gaming mediums betted on a prize. If a player with a small reserved amount of gaming mediums betted on a prize has won a prize, other players may feel unfairness. A so-called high roller with a large number of gaming mediums betted one time greatly contributes to the large reserved amount of gaming mediums betted on a prize, and however, there is a need to employ a configuration which is not disadvantageous to such high roller or that which is not advantageous than necessary to other players who are not such high roller.
The present invention has been made in view of the abovementioned circumstance, and aims to provide a game system which is capable of eliminating the feeling of unfairness in acquiring a prize commonly shared by a plurality of gaming machines by varying a probability of winning a prize.